


It's Not The Ghosts He's Afraid Of

by Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me



Series: Tumblr Birthday Prompts [17]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Engaged Solangelo, Ghost Hunters, Haunted School, Horror, M/M, Private Investigators, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me/pseuds/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paranormal Investigators at a School</p><p>“I don’t know why you keep on insisting you’re okay, because you’re clearly not,” Will almost begged, cupping Nico’s face in his hands, “Let me do this one alone, sweetheart. Please.”</p><p>Nico’s expression softened a little and he pulled himself out of Will’s grip. “I’m fine, Will. I promise. Let’s just get this over with and go home.”</p><p>Will swallowed thickly and nodded. He already had a bad feeling about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not The Ghosts He's Afraid Of

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is something new I'm trying because I realised that Private Investigators can also be paranormal investigators. So this is a bit of Supernatural and The Conjuring, I guess? Hope you like it!

“Nico?” Will whispered as he pressed a kiss against his fiancé’s temple, “You know you don’t have to do this, right?”

Nico huffed in annoyance and turned to Will, his gaze hardening. “I’m fine, Will,” he gritted out, “Just get the equipment ready.” 

He closed the car trunk with a loud bang, the sound echoing across the large lake in front of them, and started walking towards the abandoned, old school they had come to investigate. But Will was having none of that. He grabbed Nico by the elbow, effectively stopping him, and turned him around so he was facing Will. “I don’t know why you keep on insisting you’re okay, because you’re clearly not,” Will almost begged, cupping Nico’s face in his hands, “Let me do this one alone, sweetheart. Please.”

Nico’s expression softened a little and he pulled himself out of Will’s grip. “I’m fine, Will. I promise. Let’s just get this over with and go home.”

Will swallowed thickly and nodded. He already had a bad feeling about this.

Will and Nico had met accidentally when they’d both decided to go hunting at a haunted hotel. Nico had been a pissed-off, reckless boy who had taken to paranormal hunting as a way to cope with his sister’s death. He fascinated Will with his mysterious aura, his badass demeanor, his wise yet so, so cold eyes. Reluctantly, he’d agreed to work with Will just that one time and they both turned out to make a great duo. One mission became two, three, five and finally Nico had agreed to work together with Will, as a team. Ever since, Will had kept Nico close, coaxing out the hate in him, teaching him to trust, to open himself up to Will. He tried to solve the constantly changing enigma that kept Nico wrapped in insecurity and had finally succeeded in gaining Nico’s trust. Well, more than trust, seeing as they would be married in a month now. 

But there was always that one part of Nico that he’d kept away from Will. One that always came out during hunts, leaving Nico jumpy and moody after them. Their last hunt had been particularly taxing when they had come across a very angry spirit of a young girl. After that hunt, Nico hadn’t eaten or spoken for days. He woke up every night, screaming and begging for forgiveness, as Will consoled him with sweet whispers. That had been a month ago. 

Nico now pretended as though nothing had happened and Will had learnt not to ask. So when Nico had rushed into the house with another case on his hands, Will had been less than happy to take it. Seeing his fiancé scared and helpless had left him emotionally scarred. But Nico had convinced him that he needed to get out for a while and so there he was, facing the tall gates of the stone-walled boarding school they had come to investigate.

Nico was grinning next to him. “I’ve always wanted to live in a stone building.” He turned to Will. “Haven’t you?”

Will raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. “You’ve got some crazy dreams, di Angelo.”

Nico shrugged and pushed past the gate, hurrying towards the door.

“Someone’s excited,” Will muttered and followed through.

Nico pushed open the wooden door and walked in, Will close behind. Inside, the air was moist and thick, the corner of the ceiling riddled with cobwebs and moss. Will pulled his coat closer against him, his breath already steaming. Nico stood next to him, looking around, his cheeks flushing from the unnatural cold. “Definitely haunted,” he muttered, kneeling down against the wall behind Will to take his equipment out of his bag.

Will walked a few steps forward and stopped, taking in his surroundings. There was a single flight of stairs leading to the second floor in the center of the room. The roof was higher than usual, adorned with hanging lights and a huge wooden chandelier, dripping water in a few spots. The few windows in the room were broken, letting in continuous gusts of cold wind while emitting a faint whistling sound. Already, Will could sense another presence in the house, something powerful. 

He sucked in his breath and said, “Yep, this place is definitely haunted. Let’s get the stuff out.” He turned around to help Nico with the heavier equipment but was met with just his bag. “Nico?”

Instantly the air became colder and Will felt light-headed. He staggered to the wall, his heart-pounding in his chest and picked up Nico’s bag. Still full. Will whirled around in panic and shouted, “NICO? NICO!”

Suddenly there was a loud thumping sound from upstairs, like someone was stomping around the room. Breathing hard, Will took out his own gun and ran upstairs, calling out for Nico as he ran. There were several classrooms upstairs, each filled with around forty empty benches. Will ran to each of them, knocking on the walls, searching for any hidden entrance as he called out Nico’s name desperately. The last room on the floor was completely empty, it’s wooden floors dustier than the other rooms’. Will peered around the room cautiously before entering. Almost immediately, he heard someone’s muffled scream. “ _Will_!”

“Nico? Nico!” Will screamed as he went around the room, searching for a hidden door in the walls because the voice had been Nico’s and it sounded like he was inside the walls and that wouldn’t be good at all because the school was haunted and this was his Nico and Nico had to be okay and- Will nearly laughed in relief as he saw a small opening in the corner of the room. He pushed at the small gap and the door slid open noiselessly, revealing a long passageway. “ _Please! Please don’t say that!_ ” Will heard Nico’s voice again as he peered inside the opening. 

“Nico! Baby, I’m coming!” Will shouted as he slid through the gap. Turning on his flashlight with shaky hands, Will nearly ran down the passage, his gun held ready at his side. As he rounded a corner, he saw an open door at the end of the passage. He could hear faint pleading and whispering coming out of the room, whimpering that sounded like Nico.

“Nico!” Will yelled and ran towards the room, as fast as his legs would take him. Suddenly, he felt an invisible force pulling at his legs and he fell forward, his head hitting the ground. “Nico!” he yelled as he struggled to get up. 

Will’s vision blurred in front of him and his legs refused to co-operate. Through his blurred sight, he could see the shadows in the room darkening as the whispers grew louder. He could hear Nico screaming out his name and a faint scuffle in the background. Blinking hard, Will pulled himself on his feet and staggered to the door. Suddenly there was a loud bang, like a gunshot and Nico ran out, his face pale and eyes wide with fear.

“Will!” he yelled and grabbed Will’s elbow, heaving him back across the passageway. Will struggled to keep up, his head throbbing and his vision going dangerously red. Nico dragged Will behind him, shouting at him to ‘keep moving’ and ‘don’t stop’. They reached the empty room and Nico nearly yanked Will’s arm of as he sprinted towards the closing door. Will could hear loud screaming behind him, growing louder and louder behind them. Blindly, Will pointed his gun back and shot several times. The shadows around them darkened, forming figures of voiceless people in the classrooms, down the stairs. In the hall, the hanging lights were shaking, bulbs bursting into glass shards as both of them ran past. Nico sobbed in relief as they reached the door and dragged Will back to the car, tears streaming down his cheeks.

He pushed Will into the passenger side and jumped into the driver’s seat, revving the car up as he drove back up the road, crashing through the main gate. Will leaned back and held his head, moaning as the pain suddenly hit him. Next to him, Nico was driving in a frenzy, his hands gripping the wheel like his life depended on it. He didn’t stop or slow down until they reached the main road. Finally, Nico pulled over near a small restaurant and nearly ripped off his seatbelt, threw open the door and walked out. 

“Nico?” Will asked before getting out of the car and walking towards his boyfriend. Nico was standing in front of the car, leaning against the hood as he sobbed uncontrollably, hot tears dripping off his cheeks. Will walked towards him and wordlessly engulfed him in a warm hug. Nico grabbed at Will’s coat and pulled him closer, leaning his head against Will’s shoulder. 

“Never again,” Nico whimpered against Will’s neck, “I’m never hunting again.”

Will nodded and brushed a hand through his hair. “Okay, baby,” he whispered, “Okay.” He pulled Nico back and kissed him softly, holding him close.

Nico never told Will what happened at the school that day. And Will never asked. They were married now. Happy and okay and that’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoyed xD Please comment! Criticism appreciated.


End file.
